


One More Day

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's first day back... almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SHIELD Daddies Day on tumblr.

“You don’t have to do this yet, you know.”

Phil ignored the offer, leaning back against the man behind him and letting his eyes close for a second as strong hands smoothed the suit jacket over his shoulders. “Yeah, I do. And you know it.”

“I’m not going to pull the rug out from under you if you take another week.” Nick’s hand settled over the new scar on his chest and stayed there.

Phil found himself reaching up and squeezing that hand for a moment. “I know you won’t. But I’m going stir crazy.” He smiled into the mirror. “Another week and you’ll kick me out.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Phil let his eyes close again and just let Nick hold him a little longer. He sighed and let his head fall to the side as Nick nuzzled his neck. “I know you want to get back at it. I know you want to prove to yourself you can still do this. And you can. I know that.”

“But?”

“But…” Nick nipped lightly at his earlobe. “Maybe I’m not ready to give you back yet.”

“Sentimentality from you? Now I’ve seen everything.” Phil chuckled and turned around, kissing Nick softly. 

“I lost you once—“

“Three times technically.”

“Not funny.”

“But it will be someday.”

Nick shook his head and kissed him again. “You’ve got a sick sense of humor.”

“You knew that when we got together.” Phil smiled a little into the next kiss, pressing closer. He really should have been dressed and out the door already but…

“Forgive me if I’m not in a hurry to put you back out there again.”

“But you will anyway. That’s what we do.”

“I know.” The level of resignation in Nick’s voice hurt a little. It was the nature of the beast. It was the reason they put off getting together for so long. What if it compromised their judgment? What if something went wrong and they needed to keep a clear head? Would they be able to? All those questions had gotten pretty solid answers in the last three months but still. It didn’t make it easier. “Think you can go a week without dying on me?”

“I can try for two if you like.”

“I would appreciate that.” Nick rested his forehead on Phil’s for a second. “Take one more day.”

“What difference will that make?”

“You’ll spend it with me.”

“You have a budget meeting.”

“With Stern. Half of it’s bullshit anyway and if he kicks up a stink, it might get published that he prioritized what the commissary spent on meat last month over the family of an injured soldier spending time together.”

Phil couldn’t quite stop himself from laughing. “You’re evil.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“You know you and Stark could bond over your hatred for Stern.”

“Don’t bring up Stark while I’m trying to seduce you.”

“Sorry, Boss.” Phil smirked up at him. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

Nick laughed softly, kissing his lips again. “One more day.” His fingers pulled at the knot in Phil’s tie. “You can take one more day.” He kissed him again, slowly, deeply and Phil found himself thinking that one more day wouldn’t make that big a difference.

He moaned when Nick’s fingers undid the top few buttons of his shirt and his lips pressed to the newly exposed skin. “You’re not just going to pull this again tomorrow, are you?”

“No.”

“Okay.” He tossed the suit jacket over the back of the nearest chair and wrapped his arms around Nick. “One more day. But it counts toward my paid vacation time.” He smirked and pulled Nick closer toward their bed.

“Agreed. As long as it counts toward mine too.” Nick smirked back and pulled him down onto the bed. 

Phil laughed, straddling Nick’s thighs. “Well, I wouldn’t want to have to leave you behind for a day.”

“If we ever actually took a vacation.”

“There is that.” Phil dragged his hands down Nick’s back and up again, pulling his shirt up with them. “One day, HR is going to force us to at least look into it.”

“You and me on a beach somewhere?” Nick chuckled against Phil’s collarbone. “I can see the appeal.” He pressed a kiss to the new scar tissue on Phil’s chest. “I’d give it three days before they called us back.”

“You’re in a generous mood.” Phil hissed softly, cupping the back of Nick’s head.

“Too much?”

He nodded slowly. Scar tissue was always touchy in the weirdest ways and they hadn’t really gotten a chance yet to figure this bunch out. “Just get back up here and kiss me.”

Nick smiled, pressing a long, slow kiss to Phil’s lips. “Getting used to giving orders again?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to lose my touch.” Nick’s fingers pulled on his belt and Phil groaned. “So was this the plan? Get me cleared by medical and get me to take an extra day off?”

Nick sat up enough to get his shirt the rest of the way off and settled on the bed next to Phil. “No. And if you really want to go back today, we’ll go back.”

“That wasn’t what I meant.” Phil pulled him closer again. “We don’t get to do this often enough…”

“That was my point.”

“Sorry. I’ll stop trying to be logical.” Phil pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips, pressing him back against the mattress. Nick’s hand moved down his stomach and cupped him through his suit pants. He moaned, moving into the light touch.

“I missed that sound.” Nick sat up and kissed him deeply, leaving Phil a little breathless. “I’d like to hear it again.” His hand moved and Phil let out another moan.

“Mm… I missed making it for you.” He smiled, rocking his hips against Nick’s hand. “You keep that up and this is going to be over sooner rather than later.”

Nick smiled again, pulling at Phil’s fly. “We’ve got all day.”

“And delusions that we’re still 19?” He laughed and got up to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Nick took the moment to do the same before pulling Phil back down into his lap and kissing him soundly. “Like you said, we’ve got all day.” He smiled and reached over Nick’s shoulder for the half empty bottle of lube on the nightstand.

Nick’s fingers closed around the bottle as he kissed him again. A moment later, cool, slick fingers teased Phil’s balls and back further, rubbing slow circles around his ass. The low groan that left him as Nick’s finger slid into him was echoed back. “Oh God, Nick…”

“I know. I missed you too.” 

Phil rocked his hips against Nick’s hand, moaning softly and shivering as he tried to relax. It had been far too long since they’d done this; between secondary surgeries, recovery, physiotherapy, trying to rebuild SHIELD and New York. Even before that, it had been awhile since they’d gotten enough time together to really even fall asleep together, let alone anything else. Phil’s breath hitched as another finger nudged into him.

“Talk to me, Phil.” Nick’s hand on his hip tightened.

“I’m good. It’s good.” His head fell back and he moaned. “Better than good. Oh God… Nick, come on…”

“All the time in the world, remember?” Nick smirked before he pressed a line of kisses along Phil’s collarbone. “Relax. I want you. I want to be inside you but I’m going to take my time with you.” He smiled and stretched to kiss his lips. “Think you can live with that?”

That was the moment Nick’s fingers brushed his prostate and Phil’s vision whited out. “Okay… yeah…” he gasped and arched into Nick. “Fuck… forgot how good you are at this.” 

“Been way too long then.” He scissored his fingers slowly, pressing them in and out of Phil’s ass and stretching him open. “You’re still not relaxing.” He smirked again.

“I’m trying.” He focused in on his breathing, and making his body listen to him again. It didn’t quite work as quickly as it used to but it was getting easier. “Nick… come on…” He groaned and pressed down on his fingers. “Just fuck me already.”

He groaned again as Nick’s fingers slipped out of him. His eyes flicked open and watched as Nick coated his cock in lube. “You want me, come and get me.”

Normally that would have been enough. Phil would have pressed forward and sunk down onto Nick’s cock without a hesitation. The teasing and the length of time since he’d been able to do that though; it made him move slower. He kissed Nick’s lips as he pressed down; gasping as his body opened up and let Nick in. “Oh fuck…”

Nick’s hands gripped his hips, slowing him down even more. “Easy, Phil.” His lips pressed to his throat and Phil damn near whimpered. One of Nick’s hands moved up, resting on his chest just below the new scar. “I got you.”

“Always do.” Phil smiled, kissing him again and slipping further down his shaft. “How many times do I have to tell you to fuck me?”

“At least a couple more.” Nick held him close as he rolled his hips up into Phil. Slow, deep kisses passed between them as Nick’s hands moved over Phil’s back and Phil’s mapped Nick’s shoulders and arms. “Love you.” He mumbled the words against Phil’s chest as his hips started to move.

“Nick…” Phil dipped his head and kissed his lips again. It wasn’t something they said a lot. They both knew it, of course. After damn near a decade together, it had become obvious. Saying it in that moment though—the first time they’d made love since his near death experience—that meant something. It told Phil how much Nick had worried and hurt and hadn’t been able to show how helpless he’d felt. It told him how many nights he’d spent sitting by Phil’s hospital bed once he’d been told the truth. It told him that even though they’d both do everything they’d done again, it would still kill something inside both of them to wake up alone. “Love you too.”

Nick’s hand wrapped around Phil’s cock as they moved together. As the pleasure built, Phil caught snippets of other, softer than usual confessions. He heard a few more in his own voice too. Everything he’d feared, everything they hadn’t talked about since New York. It all came out as Nick slowly thrust into him and Phil rocked his hips against him.

A low growl pulled Phil’s attention fully back to the man in front of him. Nick’s rhythm faltered, his grip on Phil’s cock tightened, getting an answering moan from him. Phil shifted his hips, leaning back and moaning again at the change in angle. “God… Phil.” Nick’s rhythm sped up and Phil moved with him.

“So close, Nick… come on. I want to feel you come.” Phil slammed down harder and cried out, bucking up into his hand. “Nick… fuck! Please!” The please always did it. Blunt nails dug into Phil’s hips as Nick’s head fell back and his thrust lost their rhythm. Phil pulled him in close, kissing him and riding him hard through his orgasm. “So damn sexy like this…”

“Phil…” Nick kissed him again, hips still moving more on instinct than anything else, but his hand returned to Phil’s cock and started stroking again. “Tell me what you want.” Nick nuzzled his throat and laid him down on the mattress, slowly pulling out of him.

He found himself whimpering at the loss. “You… I just want to come for you.” His hand cupped the back of Nick’s head as they kissed. Nick’s hand kept moving as he kissed a path down Phil’s chest and stomach. “Oh fuck…” He felt his muscles shiver as Nick let him go and wrapped his lips around the head of Phil’s cock.

If he were a younger, less secure man, he would have been a little embarrassed by how fast Nick could make him come. A few flicks of his tongue and a few teasing touches to his ass and… “Nick… fuck, _Nick!_ ” His body arched up as he came. He moaned as Nick kissed up his chest and pressed their lips together. He reached up, pulling Nick closer. “Any plans for the rest of the day?”

Nick smiled and he lied down beside him. “More of the same sounds good.” He kissed Phil’s temple. “After I make you breakfast.”

“Regular breakfast or the fancy one of us did something stupid and needs taking care of breakfast?”

“What do you think?”

“It wasn’t stupid.”

“I know that. But one more day of taking care of you seems like a good idea.” Nick’s finger on his jaw made Phil turn his head to look at him. “And no more dying.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good.”

“Do I get to pick what kind of eggs I want?”

Nick smirked. “Don’t push your luck.”


End file.
